shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Charter/1867
AN ACT to incorporate the Mount Carroll Seminary. In force Feb. 25, 1867. Whereas, the legislature of the state of Illinois passed Preamble, an act, approved June 18,1852, entitled "An act to incorporate the Mount Carroll Seminary," under which a president and trustees were elected, an organization effected, a tract of land obtained at Mount Carroll, Carroll county, in said state, and a seminary building erected thereon; and whereas, the said president and trustees, on or about the 30th day of March, 1855, did grant, bargain, sell and convey the said tract of land, seminary building, and all their property of every description, to Frances A. Wood (now Frances A. Wood Shimer) and Cindarilla M. Gregory, and thereafter, hitherto ceased and have ceased to act as a corporate body; and whereas, the said Frances A. Wood Shimer and Cindarilla M. Gregory are now the joint proprietors and managers of said institution, and have purchased additions to said tract of land, until it now contains about twenty-five acres, and have also made corresponding additions to the seminary buildings, and are desirous of obtaining a new act of incorporation, for the better ascertaining of their rights, powers and privileges, therefore, Section 1. Be it enacted by the People of the State of Illinois, represented in the General Assembly, That the said Frances A. Wood Shimer and Cindarilla M. Gregory, their heirs and assigns, be and they are hereby constituted a body politic and corporate, by the name and style of "The Mount Carroll Seminary," and by that name shall have perpetual succession; may sue and be sued, plead and be impleaded, answer and be answered unto in all courts and places whatsoever; and may have a common seal, and alter the same at pleasure, or use a scroll for a seal. § 2. The said corporators, their heirs and assigns, shall have power and authority, by their said corporate name, to contract and be contracted with, to accept, acquire, purchase or sell property, real, personal or mixed, in all lawful ways; to use, employ, manage and dispose of all such property, and all moneys belonging to said corporation as to them shall seem proper; to prescribe and regulate, from time to time, the course of studies to be pursued in their seminary; to fix the rates of tuition and other seminary expenses; to appoint instructors and such other officers and agents as they may deem necessary to manage the concerns of the institution; to define their duties, fix their compensation, and displace or remove them for reasonable cause; to erect on said tract of land such additional buildings as they may deem necessary; to purchase suitable books and apparatus for the use of the institution, and to make and adopt such by-laws, rules and regulations for the conduct of the students, the management of the institution,and the affairs of the corporation as they may deem necessary or expedient, and as are not in conflict with the constitution and laws of the United States, and of this state; to grant diplomas to, and confer academical and honorary degrees upon such persons as may complete their prescribed course of study, and such other persons as they may deem worthy, according to the course and practice of other similar institutions. § 3. The said tract of land, together with such additions as maybe made thereto, and all buildings and improvements thereon, or which may hereafter be placed thereon, together with all the books, furniture, apparatus, musical instruments and other personal property, of every name and description, now, or which may hereafter be connected with said institution, or used or kept upon said premises, either, for the use of the seminary, the cultivation or improvement of the grounds of said corporators, or the pleasure of the proprietors, principals or teachers, shall be held and deemed as the property of said corporation, and shall forever be exempt from taxation for state, county, town, municipal or other purposes; but nothing in this act shall prevent the said corporators, their heirs and assigns, from granting, bargaining, selling and conveying said property, either in their individual names, or by their corporate name aforesaid; and conveyances made in either of said modes shall be binding and effectual, to all intents and purposes, both at law and equity, officers and § 4. The said corporators, their heirs and assigns, shall have power and authority to appoint one of their number president, and another secretary, to hold office as such until successors shall be appointed, and to authorize such president to execute any and all contracts and conveyances in the corporate name; and should they at any time deem it for the interest of their institution to change its location, by purchasing more ample grounds, and erecting new seminary buildings, then, and in that case, the powers and privileges herein granted shall extend to, and include such newly acquired property, and shall cease to operate as to the property hereinbefore mentioned, so far as specially applicable thereto. § 5. And be it further enacted, That the said act of the legislature of this state, entitled "An act to incorporate the Mount Carroll Seminary," approved June 18,1852, be and the same is hereby repealed. § 6. This act shall be held, taken and deemed a public act, and shall be in force from and after its passage.